f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1987 Hungarian Grand Prix
9 August |number = 445 |officialname = III Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Mogyoród, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.014 |laps = 76 |distance = 305.064 |pole = Nigel Mansell |polenation = GBR |poleteam = |poletime = 1:28.047 |fastestlap = 1:30.149 |fastestlapdriver = Nelson Piquet |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 65 |winner = Nelson Piquet |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Ayrton Senna |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Alain Prost |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The III Magyar Nagydíj, otherwise known as the 1987 Hungarian Grand Prix, was the ninth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring on the 9 August 1987.'Hungarian GP, 1987', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr445.html, (Accessed 03/04/2019) The race would see Nelson Piquet sweep to victory for , just days after it was announced that he would be leaving the team for at the end of the season. Indeed, the Hungarian Grand Prix was heralded by a couple of announcements regarding the season, triggered by Ayrton Senna declaring that he would be leaving Team Lotus. The Brazilian was duly signed by , partnering Alain Prost, while Piquet was to take his compatriot's seat at Lotus having lost belief that he was being treated as Williams' lead driver. Qualifying saw Nigel Mansell claim a rather predictable pole for Williams-Honda, although Gerhard Berger would cause a stir as he slotted his into second. Piquet, meanwhile, would claim third ahead of Prost, while Michele Alboreto edged out Senna in the second of the Ferraris. Mansell claimed the lead when the lights went out, while slow reactions from Berger allowed Piquet to challenge for second. Indeed, the Brazilian seemed to have the job done, only for Berger to run right around the outside of the #6 Williams to reclaim the position. Piquet would subsequently lose out to a fast starting Alboreto later on during the opening lap, leaving Mansell ahead of the two Ferraris. Piquet, meanwhile, would spend the opening stages of the race fending off the attentions of Senna and Prost, while Thierry Boutsen and Stefan Johansson led the rest of the field. Unfortunately for Ferrari their hopes of an increasingly rare victory were ended fairly early on, with Berger dropping out on lap thirteen with a differential failure. Alboreto would run in second for a short while, until Piquet caught and passed the Ferrari, before his own race was curtailed by an engine failure. Mansell, meanwhile, would hold a dominant lead out front, managing to pit for fresh tyres without losing the lead to teammate Piquet. Indeed, with five laps to go it looked as if Mansell was guaranteed the win, only for a wheel nut to fly off the Williams and leave the Brit on the sidelines. Piquet duly swept past to claim the lead and the race win, almost 40 seconds clear of Senna in second. Prost, meanwhile, would overcome a Boutsen in the closing stages to complete the podium, with the Belgian finishing just ahead of Riccardo Patrese and Derek Warwick. The result of the race left Piquet with a seven point lead at the head of the Championship, with Senna remaining as his closest challenger. Prost and Mansell, meanwhile, slipped eighteen off the lead, while Williams-Honda continued their domination of the Constructors' Championship. Background Nelson Piquet had claimed the lead in the Championship after his first victory of the season in Hockenheim, moving four clear of compatriot Ayrton Senna in second. The younger Brazilian ace also had a small lead over his closest pursuer, Nigel Mansell having slipped five behind in Germany, while Alain Prost was a further four back on 26. Yet, while the Frenchman was now thirteen off the lead, it seemed as if the Championship fight would remain a four horse race as the season ticked past the halfway point. , meanwhile, had once again extended their lead in the Constructors' Championship, with Piquet's German triumph meaning they had won half the season's races so far. were still their closest challengers, albeit some 24 points behind, while had lost ground in third, ending the German weekend on 41. Elsewhere, were a distant fourth, were a surprise fifth, while had moved ahead of the well funded team. Another second place for Jonathan Palmer last time out had ensured that he held his lead in the Jim Clark Trophy as the season reach the halfway point, holding 48 points. His teammate Philippe Streiff, meanwhile, had climbed back into second in Germany, nine off the Brit, while Fabre slipped to third having failed to score. In the Colin Chapman Trophy, meanwhile, it was still advantage , as another one-two left them on 87 points heading into the second half of the campaign. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: * Entries with a white background denote eligibility for the Jim Clark Trophy and Colin Chapman Trophy. Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: * A white background indicates an entrant in the Jim Clark Trophy. *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: * A white background indicates an entrant in the Jim Clark Trophy with numbers in brackets indicating their finishing position in that class. *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Mansell was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 100th race entries for Andrea de Cesaris and Michele Alboreto.'1987 Hungarian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1987&gp=Hungarian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 03/04/2019) * 50th entry for Martin Brundle. * Alessandro Nannini entered his 25th Grand Prix. * Tenth entry for Alex Caffi. * Nigel Mansell secured the 25th pole position for as a constructor.'9. Hungary 1987', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1987/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 03/04/2019) * Nelson Piquet claimed his nineteenth victory. * Williams secured their 36th win. ** 23rd win for as an engine supplier. * Ayrton Senna recorded the 50th podium finish for a Honda engine. * 50th podium finish for as an engine supplier. Standings A second straight victory left Nelson Piquet with a seven point lead in the Championship, ending the battle of Hungary on 48 points. Ayrton Senna had retained second, while Nigel Mansell and Alain Prost were now level on 30 points in third and fourth respectively, but were significantly 18 behind Piquet out front. Stefan Johansson was even further back in fifth, with the rest of the field yet to break into double figures. , meanwhile, had claimed their fifth win of the season in Hungary, and hence had a healthy 29 point lead at the head of the Constructors' Championship. were still their nearest challengers, although they had been drawn in by , the Ethel effort moving onto 47 points to Anglo-German alliance's 49. , meanwhile, were set to finish the season in fourth, with drawing level with fifth place Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. Jim Clark/Colin Chapman Trophy Jonathan Palmer picked up his fifth win in the Jim Clark Trophy in Hungary, leaving him with 57 points and command in the hunt for the cup. Philippe Streiff remained his nearest threat, sat on 45, while Pascal Fabre was a secure third ahead of Philippe Alliot. Elsewhere, were dominating the Colin Chapman Trophy, with almost triple the points of in second. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles